Indiana Jones Action Figures
In 2008, Hasbro released several sets of Indiana Jones Action Figures. Timed to coincide with the theatrical debut of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in May 2008, the company manufactured a diverse line of toy products spanning all four of the major motion pictures in the franchise, with a focus on Raiders of the Lost Ark and the new Kingdom of the Crystal Skull film. Hasbro produced four stylistically different figure types ('realistic' 3.75-inch action figures, 12-inch clothed action figures, caricaturized "Adventure Heroes," and urban vinyl "Mighty Muggs"), as well as other role-playing toys, and games. Basic 3.75" Action Figures Four series, or 'waves', of 3 3/4-inch (1:18 scale) action figures were issued (all part of Assortment #40070), covering characters and elements from Crystal Skull, Raiders, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and finally, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Each blister-packed single character included a little cardboard box, printed to look like a wooden crate, which contained a "hidden relic"; these were plastic replicas of the treasures sought by Indy, along with other artifacts of general historic reknowned. This basic assortment retailed for $6.99 (USD) per carded figure. Wave One (Raiders): *Marion Ravenwood (with Staff of Ra Headpiece relic; #40074/SKU-30757) *Indiana Jones (with Whip-Cracking Action! and Grail Tablet relic; #40075/SKU-30758) *Indiana Jones (Golden Idol ver., with Chachapoyan Temple Carving relic; #40076/SKU-30759) *Cairo Swordsman (with Terracotta Warrior relic; 40077/SKU-30760) *Sallah (with Terracotta Horse relic; 40080/SKU-30761) *René Belloq (in ceremonial robes, with Fertility Idol relic; 40081/SKU-30762) *German Soldier (with Sankara Stone relic; 40082/SKU-30763) *Monkey Man (with Nurhachi's Urn relic; 40083/SKU-30764) Wave Two (Crystal Skull): *Indiana Jones (Crystal Skull version, with Diamond relic; #40604/SKU-30766) *Indiana Jones (rocket launcher version, with The Dagger of Atreus relic; #40599/SKU-30767) *Mutt Williams (in jacket, with Spear of Destiny relic; #40598/SKU-30768) *Mutt Williams (snake version; with Eye of Horus relic; #40597/SKU-30769) *Cemetery Warrior (with Funerary Mask relic; #40679/SKU-30770) *Colonel Dovchenko (with Chalice of Kali relic; #40594/SKU-30771) *Ugha Warrior (with Ancient Arrowhead relic; #40592/SKU-30772) *Russian Soldier (with Ankh of Osiris relic; #40591/SKU-30774) *Irina Spalko (with Crystal Skull of Akator relic; #40595/SKU-30775) Wave Three (Last Crusade): *Indiana Jones (Last Crusade version, with Thugee sic Medallion relic; #40661/SKU-31614) *Dr. Henry Jones (with The Holy Grail relic; #40662/SKU-31615) *Dr. Elsa Schneider (with False Grail relic; #40663/SKU-31620) *Young Indy (as portrayed by River Phoenix, with Cross of Coronado relic; #40664/SKU-31621) *Grail Knight (with Sir Richard's Shield relic; #40665/SKU-31622) *Colonel Vogel (with Axe of Leif Erikson relic; #40666/SKU-31623) Wave Four (Temple of Doom): *Indiana Jones (Temple of Doom version, with Easter Island Statue relic; #40765/ SKU-34274) *Chief Temple Guard (with Spartan Helmet relic; #40782/ SKU-34275) *Short Round (with Anubis Statue relic; #40788/SKU-34276) *Willie Scott (with Philosopher's Stone relic; #40790/ SKU-34277) *Temple Guard (with Sun Dial relic; #40824/ SKU-34278) *Mola Ram (with Chinese Lion relic; #40834/ SKU: 34279) Deluxe 3 3/4-inch action figures sold for $9.99, action figure vehicles for $19.99, 12" figures for $19.99, Adventure Heroes for $5.99, and urban vinyl-inspired Mighty Muggs for $9.99. Collectors could obtain several exclusive items though a mail-away promotion that ended on January 1, 2009. Hasbro announced that the Indiana Jones line would be put on hiatus after the 2008 Holiday season, until the opportunity for a tie-in to another movie if it occured. However, the canceled fifth wave of action figures have been revived and bundled as a collection and scheduled as an exclusive release for the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2011. This included that of Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, Arnold Toht, Satipo, Indiana Jones (in his German disguise), and the German Mechanic.First Look At SDCC-Exclusive Indiana Jones Figures! at CoolToyReview.com Gallery File:IndyActionBelloq.jpg|René Emile Belloq File:IndyActionCairoSwordsman.jpg|Cairo swordsman File:IndyActionCemeteryWarrior.jpg|Cemetery Warrior File:IndyActionColonelVogel.jpg|Colonel Vogel File:IndyActionDovchenko.jpg|Antonin Dovchenko File:IndyActionElsaSchneider.jpg|Elsa Schneider File:IndyActionGermanSoldier.jpg|German Soldier File:IndyActionGrailKnight.jpg|Grail Knight File:IndyActionHenryJones.jpg|Dr. Henry Jones, Sr. File:IndyActionCrystalSkullIndy.jpg|Indiana Jones with a crystal skull File:IndyActionKoCSIndy.jpg|Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull File:IndyActionLastCrusadeIndy.jpg|Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade File:IndyActionRaidersIndy.jpg|Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark File:IndyActionRaidersIdolIndy.jpg|Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark File:IndyActionSpalko.jpg|Irina Spalko File:IndyActionRaidersMarion.jpg|Marion Ravenwood in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark File:IndyActionMonkeyMan.jpg|Monkey Man with his monkey File:IndyActionMuttJacket.jpg|Mutt Williams with a sword File:IndyActionMuttSnake.jpg|Mutt Williams with a snake File:IndyActionRussianSoldier.jpg|Russian soldier File:IndyActionSallah.jpg|Sallah File:IndyActionUghaWarrior.jpg|Ugha Warrior File:IndyActionYoungIndy.jpg|Young Indy from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade File:Indiana_jones_temple_toyline.jpg|''Temple of Doom'' toy-line series. Skelton.jpg|The exclusive Crystal Skeleton figurine. SDCCHasbro.jpg|2011 anniversary set Notes and references External links *Indiana Jones at CoolToyReview.com Figures, Action